In accordance with the development of information and communications technology and popularization of credit cards and transportation system IC cards, security of an IC chip used in the above kinds of cards is valued. In order to protect information from malicious attackers, sufficient disorderliness, that is, entropy (randomness) is required for a random number for use in generating an encryption key or the like.